To Become Famous
by Garouga88
Summary: hinata is now going out with naruto, and kiba is crushed. kiba trys to figure out why hinata likes naruto, and after a process of elimination, he decieds he needs to become famous, even more famous then a kage.
1. To Become Famous

s story is one that i hope will be unlike any others, if its not , crap, enjoy,

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO - IF I DID I PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE ON THIS SITE, OR WOULD I?

* * *

"i am going to tell her boy" Kiba told Akamaru

"arf-arf" he said obviously happy

"tomorrow after training"

"arf-arf"

"hey Hinata , want to go for lunch after training, i kind of need to tell you something" Kiba said

"yeah, there is something i need to tell you also" she said with a big smile

the two were done training in a half hour and decided to go to the local restaurant. the two ordered and began to eat

"so what did you want to tell me Kiba?" she said smiling

"well, you go first" he insisted

"ok, well...me and Naruto are finally going out, were a couple now" she said

to kiba it felt like his heart had been stabbed, a sharp feeling right at his heart, he could hardly breath

"g-good for you hinata" he said

"thank you Kiba, you and Naruto have never seen eye to eye, so it makes me very happy"

"what did you want to tell me?" she asked

"j-just to say that you have improved on your training"

"T-thanks Kiba , it means a lot coming from you"

"i have to be somwhere in a little while , sorry i have to go"

kiba left so suddenly it left Hinata confused, she wasn't even able to say goody bye.

"what was that about. he looked upset, and hurt, but why" she thought

back at kiba's house , he was in his bed, and felt miserable

"i waited to long Akamaru, its my fault"

"arf, arf...arfarfarfarf..arf, arf"

"what is it she likes about him, he is not all that strong, he is out going , but aren't i?. im going to guess its not his stupidity that she likes."

after a few minuets Kiba only had one answer

"its got to be because he has a goal, he wants to become hokage. , that's got to be it, she likes him because he will do anything to get his goal. then that's it, i have to be hokage...no...i have to be better then Naruto. my new goal, is to be the best ninja in the world, the most famous, and the most powerful, in ALL the hidden villages"

kiba planed out his path, first the hidden stone, the rain, then cloud, then grass, after that he would come back and finish with his home, now he just had to get permission, then tell Hinata.

AT HOKAGE'S TOWER

"say what?" Tsunade asked

"i want permission to leave the village for an extended time"

"for what again?"

"to become famous in all the hidden villages"

"that's a fools quest"

"then i am a fool"

"what purpose do you have for doing this"

"to be the best"

"no, i mean what purpose do you have for "being the best""

"..."

"if you will not give me an answer then i deny your request"

"its for...love"

"love?"

"i think if i can be famous then Hinata will recognize me"

"your a fool if you think that's what Hinata wants, besides your only 18, and you just became a jonin"

"it's my only chance ...please, let me go...please "

"...fine...you have two years, if you are not back then i will place you in rouge ninja status"

" fine "

"time starts tomorrow"

"good by Tsunade , and thank you"

HINATA'S HOUSE , THE FOLLOWING DAY

ring..ring..ring

"hello?" Hinata asked

"Hinata, its me Kiba"

"hi Kiba"

"hinata, i need to tell you somthing"

"OK , go ahead Kiba"

"I'm going some place"

"a mission?"

"...yeah, that's it, it might take a while"

"OK , well ill see you when you get back "

"but Hinata it-"

"who is it Hinata?"

"is...is that Naruto?"

"its just Kiba, Naruto" Hinata shouted, "yes its Naruto"

"o..."

Kiba's mind began to race. 'why is he there. i know she has liked him for along time, but she couldnt have already...'

"yeah, he just got here a few minutes ago, he is taking me to the movies"

thank god

"what were you saying before?" hinata asked

"um...just saying good bye"

"bye kiba , i have to go now, bye" and with that hinata hung up

"good buy Hinata" he said when he herd the dyle tone

* * *

i hope u all like the plot, i hope it will be a good story, R&R what u think, it being the first chapter i hope to get a lot of review


	2. He's Gone?

k, second chapter, hope you all like it, its going to be a lot longer then the first one, yeah, i know the first one was short, and i am hoping to stop that, enjoy

DISCLAIMER- i do not own Naruto, dam my life sucks

* * *

"two extra pairs of cloths, bed roll, sleeping bag, toothbrush, toothpaste, flee medicine, Akamaru's flee medicine, um...reading material" he say blushing looking at his collection of porno, and icha-icha Paradise book, he was a guy after all. " tent, food, and finally Akamaru's toys "

"arf-arf" akamaru said, happy Kiba remembered his toys

Kiba turned around about to leave, but his old diary caught his eye, laying there on his dresser. he walked to it, and looked at it smiling. it was a brown diary, almost looked like just a brown book. but it had the fang marks, like he had on his face, and in between, was a paw print, and inside the paw print was the symbol meaning inu

"so many memerys" he said randomly opening one of the pages, it read

J_UNE, 13, my age 12_

_today, i have a new team, I'm a genin now, and you wouldn't believe my luck, you know that girl , Hinata, the one i have had a crush on sense the first day of the academy?, she is on my team!!, I'm so very lucky. i get a strange feeling around her, and i like it, I'm not sure what it is but i like it. there is also this strange kid on my team, he has a jacket that covers his face, and round black glasses so i cant see his eyes. Shino is his name, he is just so strange, its creepy, and he makes me mad acting all cool, and never talking, if he thinks i will be leader he is wrong, i will_

Kiba couldn't help but smile, it was so long ago, those times were simple, and enjoyable, but he flip to another random page and continued reading

_SEPTEMBER 24, my age 12_

_today i realized a lot, it was the chunin exams, and i lost, i lost to the idiot named Naruto, you know the one Hinata likes. yeah, that one. and he beat me because of luck, i was beating him, and he got lucky, what a horrible way to loose, and all the time i could hear Hinata silently Cheer him on, HIM, not me , HIM. I'm so mad, but im sad also. I'm on her team, but yet. she cheers for him. why. am i not good enough. i still don't understand this, this feeling i get when I'm around her, i still don't understand, what is it_

Kiba was now giggling , he remembered that day, and how Naruto beat him out of luck, he had said it was skill, but he new better

"one more" he say fliping many pages ahead

_JULY 9, my age 15_

_i realized what it was now, i know what this feeling i get around her is, its love. pure love, i love Hinata. im glad that i finally realize it but...i also realize that she loves Naruto, but how can she love him, she barley knows I'm. she watches him, but i watch her. i have started reading romance novels to understand more, there interesting. and they explain alot, but none fit my situation, not even close. I'm starting to wonder if i will ever be able to be with her. she doesn't even notice me, well, not in the way i want. she likes me as a brother, as a team mate ,...but i want more. how come she cant realize me? we have so many things in common. we both like jumping from tree to tree just to feel the wind in our faces, we both like long walks leading nowhere. we both love to just stare at the stars at night. we do these together, but she still doesn't notice me. ill just have to hope that one day she recognises me in the way i want her to, in the way...that i see her every day_

Kiba lay the diary back down, he was surprised to know that every page had to do with her. days that they spent together, whether it was just spending the day together which they did at least five days of the week. or if it was doing missions

"I'm going to miss her boy" he tell his loyal companion

"arf-arf-arf" Akamaru telling him that he would to

Kiba walked down stairs, only to be greeted by the entire Inuzuka house

"KIBA" his mom shouted

"mom..."

"were you going to tell us?" Hana asked

"no, because i new you would try to stop me, but i really need this" Kiba explained

"its for Hinata isnt it" Tsume said out of the blue

"...yes" he said quietly

"come home safely" Hana said as she hugged him

"so , your not going to try and stop me?"

"we would, but we know your going to go anyways, you must do what your heart tells you" Tsume told her son

"that sounds so cleche mom, you watch to many soaps" he laughed

"this coming from the one with the romance novels hidden under his bed" she smiled

Kiba was now red , and getting redder by the second

"um, those were, um, just, ah,..." he said still blushing

He was interrupted by a big hug from his mom and sister

"we'll miss you Kiba, be safe, and sent post cards," his sister said almost crying

"come home safe, well miss you" Tsume told her son

"don't worry mom, ill be back," he said hugging her one last time

"KIBA" Hana shouted running out the house after him

"what?" he said turning around back to face her

"take this , i figured sense you'll be out for a while, you wont be seeing a vet anytime soon" she said handing him some emergency vet meds

"thanks Hana, what would i do without you"

"no problem Kiby" she said laughing

"you know i hate that name" he told her

"of course , why else would i call you it?" said laughing

"thank you , and good buy Hana"he said one last time, before heading out of the gates, to the hidden rock village, Akamaru close behind

HINATA'S HOUSE , FOLLOWING DAY

ring...ring...ri-

"hello" Neji asked

"is Hinata there?" Ino asked

"yes, she is in the shower, can i take a message for her?" he asked

"sure, tell her that me and the girls are going to meet at the noodle shop, can you tell her to meat us there in an hour?"

"yes, i will inform her, good buy Ino"

"buy, buy"

"who was it Neji" Hinata asked walking down stairs in fresh cloths"

"it was Ino, she wants you to meet her and her friends at the noodle shop in an hour"

"o, thank you Neji, im going to go get ready"she said rushing back upstairs

NOODLE SHOP

"hey guys" Hinata said walking up to them

"Hinata, good to see you" Sakura said

"may i take your order miss" a weitress asked

"um...beef noodles please" she asked

"yes ma-am they will be ready momentarily" she said walkig away

"so i hear, that you and Naruto are getting along good" Ten-Ten said out of no where

"yes, he even took me to the movies last night" Hinata blushed

"wow, romantic" Ino said

"yeah, and i hear that your going out with Shikamaru, right Ino?" Sakura said turning the attention on Ino

"yeah, for a long time he was dating the girl from the sand, but the broke up a few weeks ago, and now were dating, and were happy" she said with a happy smile "and your not getting left out either Sakura, you going out with Sauske"

"yup, and its wonderfull, after he came back he opened up alot more, he used to be almost emo, but now..." she said lost in thought drawing on the table with her finger

"what about you Ten-Ten?" Hinata asked

"o, im not being left out, me and your cousin have been dating for over a year now" she said surprising everyone

"really Ten-Ten?," Ino asked

"yeah, it was a secret, but now we decided that it shouldn't be anymore, and its wonderful to let people know" she said happily

"so we all have somone, how nice" Hinata said

"yeah, but it must be hard for you Hinata, how can you stand it?" Sakura asked

"s-stand w-what " she asked now stuttering

"haven't you herd the news?" Ino asked

"w-what n-news" she asked

"Kiba left" Ten-Ten finished

"o , that's all, yeah , he told me" she said relieved

"wow, i didn't expect you to be so calm about it" Ino said saying what was on all there minds

" what? its just a mission right? he should be back in a week or two" She said nervously

" a week or two?, Hinata...he is going to be gone for about two years" Ten-Ten told her

The shock was bad, she didn't under stand it, he wasn't going to be gone for that long , was he

"t-two years?" she asked

"didn't he tell you" Sakura asked

Hinata thought back to the other day...

"o... i think he try-ed to...but Naruto interrupted what he was going to tell me" she said feeling horrible, she wasn't going to see her best friend for two whole years

"that explains it" Ino blurted out

"yup" Ten-Ten added

"defiantly" Sakura finished

"he cant be gone, he is always there, always has, what will it be like for two years, without the support of Kiba?" she thought

"i have to go" Hinata said walking away

"poor girl, she has no clue of his feelings for her" Sakura said

"yeah,. but she will have to find them on her own" Ino said

* * *

Like it? i hope so, i like when people like my story's. so is the plot good? anything you don't like?, well R&R, and tell me


	3. Month 1

yea, a new chapter. enjoy

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, he would eat me out of house and home

* * *

HINATA'S POV

DEAR DIARY. 1 MONTH

its been a month already, since Kiba left. i miss him...a lot. i can already feel how hard its going to be without him, I'm glad i have Naruto with me. It helps having him here. I had my first kiss with him, it was good. but there wasn't all the sparks, or fireworks i thought there would be. i guess that's only in fairy tales, but he seemed to enjoy it. the past month has been wonderful, i finally have the person i have wanted for years, and he loves me. he takes me to movies , and to the beach, he cares for me. its all i ever wished for. the only thing that could make it better, is if my best friend was here, i miss Kiba. I wonder why he left, they say he wanted to become famous, but...that's not like the Kiba i know. Kiba never wanted to become famous, strong yeah, but not famous. I-

"Hinata, you have a post card" Neji said letting him self in to her room

"thank you Neji" she said taking it and siting back onto her bed

"lets see...o my god, ITS FROM KIBA!!" she yelled as she began to read

DEAR HINATA

hey Hinata, its me Kiba. i know it was a shock to realise i would be gone for almost two years, and for that I'm sorry. i wanted to tell you , but i didn't want to make you day with Naruto any less then what it could have been. I miss you Hinata. there is no one out here, accept for Akamaru. i have decided to train a lot before trying to get famous. i don't want to be KIA, that's not exactly the famous i want. ill be training for a few more months, building my strength. ill be sure to send you a post card every month. and tell you of the progress i have made. the reality of how much i am going to miss you is setting in, but i am not nearly done. i sent a card to my family also, so they will know if I'm safe etc... you know how they worry. ill write to you next month Hinata, by by.

"well, im glad he is going to write to me, and tell me he's safe" she told herself

KIBA'S POV

"time to get up Akamaru" Kiba said

"arf...arf"

"i know its early, but we need to train"

"...arf..."

"good , now lets get going. OK, today, we race, build our speed, we sprint to the next road"

"arf...arf..."

"GO" he shouted as the two raced off top speed

"come on boy, i know your faster than this" he taunts

"grrrr" Akamaru growls then takes the lead

"not funny Akamaru" Kiba shouted trying to catch up

"arf.arf.arf.arf"

"you wont be laughing when i beat you" he said

try as he might Kiba just wasn't as fast as his dog Akamaru. but suddenly Akamaru stopped in his tracks

"what's wrong Akamaru?"

"arf.arf."

"yeah, i smell it now to...blood...and its close"

"HELP ME" a shaky voice shouted

"looks like some one needs help, lets go" he smiled as he took off in the direction of the scream

wasn't long until he came upon a clearing, and wouldn't you know it. someone was in danger

"give me you money old man" a hooded man shouted

"but...but... i don't have any" the old man said back

"no one travels without money, who are you trying to fool" another hooded man said

"really, i don't have anything, please leave me alone" the old man pleaded

"your lien , now one more chance , give me your money" the first thief said angrily

"im telling the truth, i dont have a single ryo, now please leave me alone"the man begged

"you...little..." the hooded man said raising a sword, "die" he shouted as he swung the sword at the old man

ting

"what the" the bandit said as a kunai knocked the sword from his hand

"don't you know, picking on old man is bad manners, now what do you say leave the guy alone, and ill let you leave" Kiba said smirking

"ill show you manners, get him!!" he shouted as all three hooded men rushed at him

"Ill handle this Akamaru, no need for you to get you paws dirty"

"you think its that easy punk?!" the hooded man that seemed to be in charge said

"YEAH" Kiba said appearing in front of the man punching him in the face

"now you die" the two other men said, standing on opposite sides of Kiba.

the two men swung horisontaly at Kiba, only for Kiba to duck, and do a big swinging leg sweep sending the two men in the air, then jumping he extended his left hand, and right leg kicking and punching both men in the face.

"wow sunny, your strong" the old man said as Kiba helped him up

"thanks, so where you headed?" he asked

"to the hidden stone village" the old man said

"well whats you name?" Kiba asked

"Kojin" he said

"well, Kojin, ill take you to the village, it looks to dangerous to go alone"

"well thank you,...i didn't catch your name either"

"im Kiba, and this is Akamaru" he said Pattin his large dog on the head

"wow, they make up bigger now don't they" he said patting Akamaru on the head

"haha, i guess" Kiba laughed

"well, lets go Kiba, we don't want to dilly dally" he said walking off

"arf..arf"

"yeah, i don't trust him either, he smells like blood, lots of it" Kiba whispered to Akamaru as they fallowed Kojin

TWO WEEKS LATER

"we should be in the stone village tomorrow Kojin" Kiba said setting his things down to go to sleep"

"good,good,"

"so, why are you going there Kojin?"

"family, at my age, there is nothing left to do except live with family and friends"

"i see, well I'm going to hit the hay, see you tomorrow, come on Akamaru"

"arf" he said following Kiba into his tent

HOURS LATER

"to bad you will never get to the stone village sunny" Kojin said standing outside of Kiba's tent , with kunai in hand

"why is that?"

"what" Kojin said as he looked around only to spot Kiba in a tree

"o um...because,..." he said hiding the kunai from sight

"drop the act, your no old man, and you have no family in the stone, your a lowly bandit, killing off travelers to gain money"

"well, no use in hiding it anymore i suppose" he said taking off his face paint

"who are you" Kiba demanded

"my name is Zeto, and I'm not just a bandit, I'm a chunin from the hidden stone village,...well...rouge now, but still" Zeto said

"yeah, i figured somthing like that"

"so, how could you tell"

"well, you didn't pick the right guy to try and fool. your smell..."

"my smell?" Zeto asked

"yeah, you smell like blood, and a lot of it, only a man who has slaughtered many people can get that smell."

"and what are you , a dog?" he asked

Kiba just laugh, "pretty much, my name is Inuzuka Kiba, of the Inuzuka clan of the Hidden leaf village" he said dropping from the tree

"forgive me if im not up to date with the leaf's clans"

"no such luck, now you going to turn yourself in and you going to jail" Kiba told the man

"oooo, im going to say no, you see you cant arrest me , if you DEAD" Zeto shouted at Kiba, as a kunai was thrown at him

"you just dont get it" Kiba said holding the kunai in his hand "you cant beat me, your to weak"

"maybe, but not with my friends" he said as more ninja appear out of the trees and landed next to there leader

"its going to take more then seven of you to take me down" Kiba taunted

"we'll see, kill him" Zeto said as the other six men charged at Kiba

"ninja art of beast mimicry, all four jutsu" Kiba said with a fanged grin

the men swung at Kiba, only for Kiba to vanish

"up here, dumb asses" Kiba said from in the air

and before they could react Kiba had disappeared again, only to appear behind on of the men

"behind you"

"what" the man said turning around swinging his sword

"to slow" Kiba said ducking the sword, then uppercutting the man into the air, then spin kicking him into the others

"you can take us all, its seven verses one" Zeto said

"what are you talking about, its seven on two" Kiba smirked

"what?" he asked

"i have Akamaru" Kiba said patting the head of Akamaru that was now standing next to him

all together the ninja laughed at him

"you dog? he is going to fight?, whats he going to do?" one of the ninja asked

"watch" Kiba said feeding Akamaru a food pill

the men watched as Akamaru turned red, and had a new fierce look about him

"what did you do" Zeto asked

"o nothing yet, but watch this, ok Akamaru, lets test our new jutsu"

"RRRRRAAAAARRR" Akamaru roared

"INFERNO FANG OVER FANG" they shouted as they both combusted into flames, then spin at the opponent using the fang over fang jutsu they both love so much

the battle didn't last long after that. the seven ninja lay on the ground slashed and burn marks through out there body's.

"uh...not even a challenge, although we know our jutsu is very effective"

"ARF" Akamaru yelled in agreement

"its not over" Zeto said standing up

"yes, it is, keep at it, and you wont be able to recover, fall back down" Kiba warned

"NEVER" he shouted runing at Kiba kunai in hand

"looks like we have to get our hands dirty again, Akamaru" Kiba stated

"that wont be nececary" a voise said

"AHHH" Zeto shouted hitting the ground kunai in back

"who are you" Kiba asked on guard

"I'm the chief of anbu in the hidden stone village, sent here to get rid of the rouge ninja that have been killing off travelers" the anbu cheif said

"so, is he dead?" Kiba asked refering to Zeto that lay on the ground

"no, but we will take him back to the village to put in jail" he said

"OK, good buy" Kiba said walking away

"wait, whats you name" he asked

"my name is Inuzuka Kiba of the leaf village, learn it well, ill be famous soon" he said walking away

"he just might" the anbu thought taking the bandits back to the village

* * *

like it? I'm trying to get better at the fight scenes. R&R,i will sick Akamaru on you

Kojin- old man- yes I'm really that lazy

Zoto- i have no idea, made it up- even lazier


	4. Month 3

yes two chapters in one day. I'm that good. well this one is shorter then the last but a chapter is a chapter. thanks to all reviews

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, and as far as i now the guy that does is not going to sell it any time soon

* * *

HINATA'S POV

DEAR DIARY

its been 3 months sense Kiba left. he says he has gotten a lot stronger then he was when he was here. but...I'm starting to miss him even more then before. I know i should support him in his goal to be famous, but its not worth loosing him over. i wish i could tell him, but its not like i can write to him, he is in the wild training, so that's not going to happen. Naruto has changed a little since we started going out. he is still very active, and he still wants to be hokage, but i can see something changing in him. i cant see exactly what it is yet, so i can say if its good or bad. it might just be my imagination. Kiba should be writing me again today, i cant wait. its so good to hear from him, i wish he would write to me more often.

"Hinata , your post card is here" Neji said walking in to hand it to her

"thanks Neji" she said egger to read it

"lets see" she thought

DEAR HINATA

hi again Hinata, its me Kiba again. me and Akamaru are becoming really strong , i think in another two months, we should be strong enough to handle anything. I hope things are going ok for you. I requested a guy from a ninja attack the other day, and he was really grateful, he even said he would talk about me in the rain village when he got there. he even gave me supplies and some money for saving him. he said he was a wealthy business man in the rain, but i am not sure. we are now in a small town with no real name. not much people here, but i don't expect to be staying much longer. i don't even think this town is on the map, yeah its that small. the people are nice though, and there are other dogs for Akamaru to play with, which is nice, i haven't seen him play like that in a while. o i even have some fame in the hidden stone village already!!. you know the rouge ninja's from the stone village i beat two months ago, well apparently they were high on the stones wanted list, and the anbu member told them of me. so now me Inuzuka Kiba, is one of the talks of the town right now. i know its nothing compared to what im going for , but its a start right. well the post man is leaving in a minute so i have to stop writing. by Hinata, write to you next week

"wow, he already has a little fame." Hinata said

Hinata looked at the clock and realized its almost noon

"o no, Naruto will be here any minute, and I'm not even ready" she says as she starts looking for close to where

"Hinata Naruto is here" Hanabi said

"OK OK, I'm ready" she says as she walks down stairs

"Hi Naruto" she says as she walkes down stairs

"wow Hinata, if i would have known you were going to dress like that i would have worn a suit" he joked

"o don't worry, o Naruto, my friends are going to join us, is that OK?" she asked

"well, ok , but there paying for themselves" he says as they walk out of the door

The two arrive at the restaurant and the girls are already waiting.

"Hinata, over here" Sakura waves

"hi Sakura" Hinata says as her and Naruto take there seats

"hi Sakura, how is Sauske doing? Naruto asks

"fine, fine, but this isn't about him, is about us hanging out together"

"yeah" Ino and Ten-Ten add

"so whats new with you two" Sakura asks staring at Hinata and Naruto

"nothing, we just fine, right Naruto" Hinatas says looking at him

"fine" He says stuffing his face

"same old Naruto" Ino said shaking her head, as Hinata giggles

"so have you herd from Kiba yet Hinata?" Ten-Ten asks wanting the details

"well, yes, i got a post card from him today" she says smiling

"well?" Ino asks

"he says he is getting stronger every day, much stronger then he was when he was here" She says with her smile growing

"how strong?" Naruto asked curiously

"well, he even has some fame in the hidden stone village already" she says

"what , already?, how?" Naruto asked

"he has been stopping bandits and rouge Ninjas around there, and one time he saved a wealthy man from ninjas, and he spread the word when he got to the stone. Also when he was first out there, about two months ago, he stopped some rouge ninja's, and anbu found him, and they reported how Kiba took out the bandits" she said

To the girls it was obvious how she talked about Kiba with such praise

"o man, and here i thought he was going to come back with his tail between his legs" Naruto laughed

"Naruto!!, thats mean" Hinata yells

"um...sorry" He says surprised

"he always picks on you , and calls you a dobe, and i tell him to stop, and i thought you were better then that" she tells him with a small tear in her eye

"I'm sorry Hinata, i didn't mean it like that," he says comforting her, "wait, he called me a dobe?" he asked, as she laughs

"everyone in the village does Naruto, havent you figured that out yet" Sakura states

"say what?"

"nothing Naruto" she says

"well, enough is enough, if Kiba thinks he is going to become stronger then me then he is wrong" he yells running off to the training grounds

"and i wanted to spend time with him today" Hinata says disappointed

"don't you get it Hinata, he wants to become Hokage, and if Kiba comes back stronger then him, then there is no way that Naruto will ever be Hokage" Sakura said

"yeah, i know..." Hinata says again disappointed " i just wish, that i could be a little higher on his priority list, you know..."

"i know somone that would make you number one" Ino says quietly

"what?" Hinata asks

" i said going to the park could be fun" She lies

"your right lets go" Hinata says walking off to the park

"she is like 'holy shit' dense " Sakura tells the other girls

"ooooooyeah" they reply

KIBA'S POV

"buy guys, maybe ill stop buy later" he shouts to the town

the good buys herd until he got over the next hill

"well that town was fun dont you think boy?"

"arf" Akamaru smiled

"you even got to play with some other dogs again"

"arf.arf.arf.arf.arf" Akamaru said with his grin growing

"what do you mean 'thats not the only fun you had'?,"

Akamaru just look at him

"i get it, so, my little pup has grown up, and even got some action huh" Kiba said grinning

"arf", Akamaru said conferming his suspicions, then runing off to the next hill

"way to go Akamaru" Kiba said running after his loyal nin-dog

* * *

Like the chapter?, good. R&R


	5. The Months go by

yeah i know, long time no update, tis the life of a writer. but what can you do right ? :) next chapter, enjoy

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, i would rather own Akamaru, it would show all the pit bull owners out there :)

* * *

DEAR DIARY

today marks an amazing day. you know how bandits have been growing in number around the stone? well it was a raid, a hole army of bandits attacked the stone village, yeah. but the thing is, in the news paper, it says that the stone might not have won the war, if it wasn't for a certain ninja from the leaf village. yeah, you guessed it, it was Kiba!!. He is now very famous in the village, he is a hero to them, and the word is spreading around to all the villages. Naruto is really jelous, he keeps saying that he is stronger then Kiba, but im not sure, if Kiba can make a difference in a big battle like that... on a more personally level, me and Naruto have gotton closer, but not much. and remember the thing that i said before, about how Naruto was changing, its very slow , but i can sense that he is changing more, but i still cant pin point it. Kiba is going to write to me today, i cant wait. im so exited to hear from him , i don't know what to do to keep my busy i-

"HINATA YO-" Neji started, but Hinata ran to the door snatched the post card, and slammed the door in his face leaving him standing there "um...you welcome?" he said turning around and walking away

DEAR HINATA

HINATA!! YOU WILL NEVER BELEIVE IT. unless you have already herd , it was a few days ago. but i was in a HUGE fight with bandits that were attacking the stone. and i actually made a difference. yeah, me, just me, well and Akamaru of course. we defeated so many bandits, its amazing, some how we have become was stronger then we thought, it was almost as if the enemy's were in slow motion, they were SOOOO slow. and the stone ninja said they watched us in the fight, (personally i don't know why there watching me in the middle of a fight, i mean come on, that's like ninja 101) but they said were very strong, and that we might have even been the reason we won the battle, that makes me so happy. well its definitely the kind of fame i wanted. and also, that's one down, 3 to go, then i come home. any whey, i miss you Hinata, but im not ready to come home just yet, but what wouldn't i give to just spend one day with you. bye bye

"i know what you mean Kiba, i would do anything to spend a day with you also..." she said stuffing her head in her pillow

"what?" a voice said

startled Hinata jumped up and landed on the floor

"are you ok Hinata" Naruto asked

"o , yeah, im fine" she said rubbing her head witch slammed on the floor, and had a big bruise on it.

"good, now what did you say?, you would give anything so spend a day with who?" he asked making her blush

"o i was just um...talking about you" she lied

"ok, lets go, we can go get ramen" he said licking his lips

"o , um...can we go get some steak or something instead" she asked now completely sick of ramen

"well...its not as good as ramen, but sure, if you want to" he said disappointed

"steak not as good as ramen? she thought

"lets go" he said

"k" she said following him

4 MONTHS LATER (month 9)

DEAR DIARY

ITS AMAZING, today marks another day for Kiba, he just saved the kage from the rain from getting assassinated, yup. there were plans and rumors that someone was going to kill the kage, so they needed to hire someone they could count on, someone strong, someone well known, some one famous, and Kiba was in town. and just like his reputation, he saved the kage. it was five rouge jonin and Kiba took them all out, he is really a strong ninja now, all doughs about his strengh have been put to rest. Naruto is getting more jeolus, he seems mad at Kiba. i think he thinks Kiba wants to out do Naruto, but i know thats not it. all thought i really dont know the reason that he wants to be famous either, but going out like Kiba did just to out do Naruto seems a little far fetched to me. I have also become much stronger, i want to show Kiba how strong i have become. Naruto is getting on my nerves now. i have become much stronger , a lot, really i have, but Naruto seems like he either doesn't care, or that the only thing that matters is him. its making me sad. today again, its time for Kiba's letter.

'knock, knock'

was the sound herd. After what happens a few months ago, Neji decided it was best if he just slipped the post card under the door, to avoid any injury he might sustain if he was between Hinata and her precious post card

"o my god, o my god, its here, finally" she said flipping it around ready to read

DEAR HINATA

as you might have herd i stooped the kage from being assassinated. I'm now famous in the rain!!, do you know what this means? 2 down 2 to go!!, I'm half done, and i still have 15 months to go. all thought i want to get it done as soon as possible, but i cant let my progress get in my head. i still have lots to do. Akamaru has now reached full size, and he is HUGE. he is almost as tall as me he reaches my elbows now, and everyone is afraid of him. except kids, they love him for some reason, you would think that a gigantic dog with huge fangs that could rip you in half would be scary, but nope. i dont get it, but i guess he is just that friendly, or gives off the good vibe i don't know. we have stepped up out training again, its getting very difficult but we will never give up. missing you again, its really starting to get to me being alone out here with just Akamaru, if i dont start getting human interaction ill start speaking dog haha. o i told my mom and hana to get you a present. its a sorry for missing you birthday, and not being here for you. although you don't really need me now that you with Naruto now... well i hope you like it by by

* * *

yay, strange chapter i know, but what ever.


	6. The Truth

YAHOO, another chapter, i love it, and so should you, because you all love me right...right...LOVE ME!!. anywheys, another chapter, i hope you all like it , enjoy :)

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...anymore. the currant owner it of me in a rigged gamble...cheater with raged dice

* * *

Hinata lay in bed awake. she glances at her alarm clock, it reads 3:14 am.  
Hinata rolls over and lets out a big sigh. She stares at the bed across the room that holds her sleeping boy friend Naruto. All though Hinata and Naruto have been boy freind for 13 months now. They have gotten closer , but not by much. Hinata and Naruto hadn't even french kissed yet, let a lone have sex with each other.

"what has happened Naruto, you have changed , and i don't even know how or what has, but i can feel it" she thinks

"H-Hinata?" Naruto says as he wakes up "whats, wrong"

"Nothing Naruto" she tells him hoping he will go back to sleep

Naruto lets out a big sigh as he walked over to her

"you can tell me any thing Hinata" he says Kissing her cheek and siting next to her

"its nothing Naruto, dont worry" She says

"come on, you can tell me anything" he says kissing her again

"i just...need some fresh air" she says walking to the balcony

Hinata stares at the full moon.

"its beautiful" she thinks

She stars at the moon, and an image of Kiba appears on it. Hinata shakes her head getting the image out.

"you can trust me Hinata" he says Kissing her again on the cheek

"Naruto..." she says

"come on Hinata, i am here to help you" he says kissing her again

"Naruto...please" she begs as he kisses her again

"i love you Hinata" he says continuing his assault of kisses

"Naruto stop" she begs

"Hinata..." he says

"NARUTO STOP!!" she shouts at him, startling him into jumping back "i just... need some time alone...that's all" she tells him as he looks hurt

"ok..." he says returning to his bed, and falling asleep in the blink of an eye

Hinata enjoys the fresh air as the refreshing breeze blows threw her night gown. After a few minets she decides to go back to bed.

Hinata is sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the phone. Trying to decide weather to call her friend Sakura who is now a part time relationship therapist. After a few minuets arguing to herself she decides that it has been long over due. she picks up the phone and diles her number

"hello?" Sakura asks

"Sakura...its me... Hinata" she tells her

"hey Hinata, whats up"

"i need your help...with...my relationship"

"I'm at lunch right now, come over and well talk here"

"OK, ill be there in a minute" Hinata says hanging up

"so Hinata whats up" Sakura asks as Hinata sits down, and taking a sip of her slurpy

"its about Naruto..." She says looking at the ground

"OK, what about him?" she asks

"i shouldn't be here" she says ready to leave

"Hinata, I'm here for you, every thing that we talk about here stays confidential, i give you my vow as a therapist, and my word as your friend" Sakura says reassuring her

"...OK"

"lets here it Hinata"

"i think...Naruto is changing"

"how?"

"i dint know... but i can feel it, something is different now"

"well, how long has this been going on, the changing?"

"its been happening for a while now, little by little"

"ok, tell me about your relationship"

"he takes me out to dinner, ramen mostly, he takes me to movies when i want, he...cares for me"

"ok, go on"

"um... he is everything i should want, but... i can just see him changing, he is different some how"

"tell how intimate you are" Sakura says taking another sip of her slushy

"well.." Hinata says blushing " we just...kiss"

Sakura stops drinking and just looks at her. Hinata starts to blush

"and how long have you been dating?"

"um...13 months"

Sakura lets out a big sigh " Hinata, by now you should be much farther, you should be having sex with him, and giving him blow jobs"

"SAKURA!!" Hinata screams

"its true Hinata" Sakura says nodding

"im just not ready"

"and does he try to go further?"

"yes"

"well?"

"i just say I'm not ready" she says blushing more

"Hinata, i think i know whats going on"

"really" Hinata says almost leaping out of her chair

"i don't think Naruto is changing, i think ... its you ... Hinata" she says pointing at her

"m-me?" she asks

" Listen to me Hinata , as far as i can tell Naruto is the same person he was when he was 12. I think you have changed. You never really knew Naruto back then. all you knew was that he was rejected like you, that's why you were drawn to him. i think you filled in the traits you didn't know with traits that you wanted in him. since he never had these traits , it must seem like he is changing. but as you change Hinata, you expect him to change along with you. But you or he cant change the traits that he never had, and that's a fact" she says talking another sip

"b-bu" Hinata starts

"no buts. Now there is one more thing" Sakura tells her

"what?" Hinata says looking interested and confused

"traits don't come from no where, i think you subconsciously took traits from someone around you, and imagined them in Naruto"

"I'm confused" Hinata says with wide eye

"i think that you like some one around you. you love someone around you. and since you already had Naruto on the brain, you imagined Naruto would be like this guy. But Naruto isn't, and that's the change you sense. Your realizing Naruto isnt this guy, and you don't like it."

"no no, i have always loved Naruto" she tells her

"Hinata, answer me this" Sakura starts

"OK, anything" Hinata says wanting to get this cleared up

"when you first started to date Naruto, did it seem like he wasn't what you thought he would be like, even just a little?"

This hit Hinata hard. it was more then a year ago, but she could clearly remember a small bit of dought in Naruto, just like Sakura said, like he wasn't what she wanted.

"This is ridiculous" Hinata says shaking her head " Naruto is WHAT i wanted, i have wanted him for years, and now i have him, and i cant let some silly dought ruin our relationship" she said now out of her seat and pacing around. " i want Naruto, not any other boy, but Naruto"

"did you feel the sparks?" Sakura askes out of the blue

"w-what?" Hinata asks

"the sparks, its a feeling every couple gets when they kiss for the first time, and it only happens to couples that truly love each other"

"that's just in fairy tails, its not real" Hinata says turning her back to Sakura

"not true, i have felt them"

"r-really?" Hinata asks turning back around to face her

"yes...it was years back, it was just a accident, but i kissed Shikamaru when we were 14. And it was heaven, just fire works, and candy. I can remember it clearly, and he said he felt the same."

"wow..." Hinata says with a sad look in her eyes

"so, did you feel them when you kissed Naruto for the first time?"

"...no..." she answered truthfully

"Hinata, im sorry, but...i just don't think your truly in love with Naruto"

"no...no... it just isn't true, it cant be" she said a tear coming from her eye

"then I'm sorry Hinata, i cant help you if your not willing to help your self, you have to realize the truth" Sakura says as she stands up "think about this Hinata" she says then turns around and walks away

--

Hinata stood on her balcony, looking out, and enjoying the breeze. She is waiting for Naruto to get home. even though Hinata didn't want to except it, she had to test it, if she truly loved him. so she waited

"Hinata, what are you doing, its late, get some sleep" Naruto says as he walked threw the door, home from a mission

"Naruto" she says

"whats wrong, you haven't been acting your self latly"

Hinata turns around, and walks up to him. She embraces him, and he returns it. Hinata looks up at him.

"Naruto.."

"yes?"

"kiss me" she tells him

"Hinata?" he asks confused, this wasn't like Hinata

"just kiss, me ...please, its important" she says

"OK" he tells her as he leans in

Hinata kisses him , and kisses him more passionately then ever before. Naruto seems to be enjoying it a lot. Hinata truly kisses him with all the passion she has, giving all of her energy to make the kiss wonderful. After a half minute they break from the kiss.

"wow Hinata" He says looking down at her

"Naruto..." is her response

"yes..." he says waiting

"I'm...sorry..." she tells him, a tear in her eye.

* * *

YAHOO, another chapter completed, did you like it? you had to have liked this chapter, its one of the main in the entire story, so like it, or i will sick Akamaru on you, and he is a very big dog, and loves to chew on things...don't let it be you. SO REVIEW!!


	7. Kiba's Suprise

yes suprise another chapter, good for you. i liked writing this chapter, sorry for long update. enjoy

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, but i own this story

* * *

Dear diary

its been a year and 8 months. since Kiba left. I'm not sure how much longer i can stand with out seeing him. i have had to have Neji and Hanabi forcefully stop me from going out and finding him once. so embarrassing. i just want to see Kiba, is that so much. today marks another day Kiba should be writing to me. at least now i will be able to hear from him, and imagine his voise. listen to me, im going crazy.

"Hinata, your letter is here" Neji says from the door way

Hinata gets up slowly and walks over to him, and takes the postcard

"what, no slamming me into the wall to get it, now you just take it?" he asks

Hinata looks at him "I'm sorry Neji, just not feeling very well"

Hinata sits herself back on her bed, and begins to read

DEAR HINATA

its me Kiba, go figure. i have good news, I'M DONE. I'm now famous in all the hidden leaf villages. i have gotten the respect of the rain, stone, mist, and cloud. and that means one thing. i can go home

Hinata stopped reading "he can...come home" she reads again to make sure "finally i can see Kiba again" she begins to read again

i can go home, yes i can finally go home. its been so long. i wonder how everyone is doing. maybe the rookie 9 have finally become couples?. anywheres its all good. so how are you and **Naruto** doing? i can only expect your making wedding plans by now, you have loved **him** forever. i can only **hope **to be at your **wedding**. if you haven't all ready gotten married. but i might be jumping a little to far. I'm glad i am coming home, even just to see your bright smiling face. that would make all this worth it. and i can only guess how jealous Naruto is. he has always wanted to be hokage, and if I'm more powerful them him, then he has almost no chance. but anyways, i hope your family is good, and i hope that Hiashi has acknowledged your skills as a ninja, he underestimates you. i can hardly contain myself, its going to be so different in the village, its almost making me not want to go home. but its also making me want to go even the more. its confusing. anyways i will see you before the end of the month Hinata, i cant wait to see you.

"oooooo myyyyyy gooooood, KIBA IS COMEING HOME!!" she shouted threw her hole house.

Hinata picks up the phone to call Sakura, no answer

"i know where they are then , i have to tell them" she says as she jumps out of the window, and runs top speed to the lunch place

"SAKURA, SAKURA" she shouts as Sakura comes into her view

"what, what, are we under attack" Sakura asks about to grab a Kunai

"KIBA IS COMING HOME, KIBA IS COMEING HOME" She shouts with joy

"good, good, calm down Hinata, calm down, its good that Kiba is coming home, but if you have a heart attack , he will have nothing to come home to"

"your right" she said trying to calm herself

"so what are you going to do when he gets here?" Ino asks

"um..." Hinata had not thought of that

"you have do something for him, surprise a party or something"

"your right, i have to do something, to the Inuzuka house" she says still giddy, and runs off

"dam, she is happy" Tenten says

"yeah, but i cant blame her" Sakura admits

Hinata runs at full speed to the Inuzuka house, they must have herd the news, they must be glad to. Hinata runs in to the Inuzuka gates, and jumps over some sleeping dogs, not even the guard dogs can keep up with her. Hinata doesn't even bother to knock, she busts into the door

"HE IS COMING HOME" she shouts with a big smile

"yes, we know we know" Tsume said walking up to Hinata

To Tsume's suprise Hinata embrases her

"H-Hinata?" she asks

"h-he, he is coming home" she said as tears escape her eyes

"well well, what have we hear?" she asks

Hinata starts to blush "um...nothing" she says trying to hide her feelings

"well, we should get things planed, come on Hinata you get the banner, i already bought one at the shop, she is waiting for someone to pick it up"

"ok" Hinata said as she rushed out of the door just as fast as she had arrived

"wow, she sure is happy" Hana says from the sofa

"yeah, Kiba will be happy when he gets back"

Hinata runs threw the town, as happy as she had been in the past year and a half.

"Kiba is coming home he is finally, after all this time, coming home"

"Hinata? whats with the rush?" Naruto asks

"o , hi Naruto, Kiba is coming back, after almost two years" she said with joy

a twitch on Naruto's face, symbolizing he wasn't happy with how strong Kiba had become "o that's all, well I'm on my way"

"wait, i ...i want you to come Naruto. i know you and Kiba have never seen eye to eye, but...it would mean a lot to me. i want everyone to be there, and your apart of our group"

Naruto broke a smile, it had , maybe even been the first time, that he had been included in the group. sure he had been invited before, but this time somehow, it made him seem wanted, like he was a normal person, and not just the Kyuubi

"i , would be happy to come Hinata" he said with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before

They weren't the look of the lost little boy, they were they eyes of a normal happy kid

"be there, he should arrive at the end of the month"

"ok, ill tell the other guys" he said running off

Hinata broke into another sprint, she did after all have to pick something up. She arrived at the shop a minute later

"hello , what can i do for you" the clearksman asked

"im here to pick up a banner for the Inuzuka's"

"here you go can u manage?" he asks handing her a large banner

She gave him a smile, then burst out of the door as if she wasn't carrying anything

she felt so good she decided to jump on the roofs, and jump like kiba did. so free and happy.

"Hinata back so soon?" Hana asked as she walked in the door

"yeah, what else you got for me"

"um...well, we got all the food, steak mostly, um, we got the banner now, o and thank you, we have invited most of the people-"

"i invited Naruto, and he is inviting all the guys"

"good, that's another off the list, and all that's left is the Sake"

"ill get it, ill be right back" Hinata says as she is happily going on another errand

The days go by slow. They had everything ready the first day, so there wasn't anything left to do. Hinata waited impatiently for a while, Neji had to give her some relaxing tea many times. she even try-ed his method of meditation, but it didn't work. she had more dreams about Kiba, all of them about when he would return. she just couldn't hold in her excitement. as the slow days rolled on, the slower then came, bringing Hinata close to insanity, then releasing her, then dragging her back. at times she felt like time was moving slower then normal just to tease her.

THE 28TH

"Hinata?" Ino asks as Hinata drifts out into space

"yeah?" Hinata asks

"are you OK?"

"yeah, just two day's Ino, just two days until i can see him again" she says almost weary

"are you ok, you look tired"

"yeah, i haven't been to bed in almost a week"

"WHAT"

"yeah, i just cant seem to get to sleep, even with pills"

"you need to sleep Hinata, you can die of lack of sleep"

"i know, i feel the effects, but cant seem to get to sleep. i think i will tonight though"

"good, now what is going threw your mind"

"what do you mean?"

"Kiba is coming back, you should be happy, but you look gloomy"

"o, its nothing"

"its not nothing, tell me, im worried"

"its just that Kiba is coming home, and its been two years. im almost afraid of what effects it could have had on him. like what if he isn't the same person like i remember, or what if he has changed"

"o, i see, yeah, i can imagine if Shikamaru was gone for that long i would be a little scared to."

Hinata let out a big sigh and let her head sink to the table

"but.."

"but?" Hinata asked as her head flew up

"i would be more happy to just see him, then let the changes get to you. no mater what happened he is still Kiba. you know, he might be thinking the same thing. you have changed to Hinata"

"o no"

"don't worry, i think its for the better. anyways i don't think that much has changed, he is Kiba, he has an iron will, and you may have changed, but your still the shy, gentle, caring girl he new"

"thanks Ino"

"what are friends for" she said taking a sip of her slirpy

30th

"is everything ready?" Tsume roars

"yes, everything is ready" Neji says as the banner falls again

"GOD DAM IT GET THAT UP RIGHT NEJI, YOUR WORTHLESS" Tsume shouts

Neji looks over at ten-ten at the other side of the banner "how the hell did Kiba live with her? she is ten times worse than Hiashi. i don't know what i would do if i had to deal with that"

Ten-ten laughed a little, she had never seen Neji so unnerved. "hey Neji, does it seem like Kiba is more to Hinata then just a friend?" she asked

she new the answer but she didnt know if Neji did

"you have no idea, she has nearly trampled me over a dozen times to get her post card, i recommend no one be in between her and Kiba when he gets here. i have no doubt that she will use juken or a kunai or even just rip them in half to get to him"

Ten-ten laughed a little, but heeded his advice

"he should be arriving any moment people, get in your placed, ill shut off the lights" Tsume said

everyone waited in the dark for a few mi nuts

"um...Ten-ten?" Neji asked

"yes" she whispered

"i might not be an expert, but cant all Inuzuka see in the dark? and couldn't he smell us?"

Ten-ten smiled a little, then opened her mouth to correct him, but stopped to realize he was absolutely right, so she just let it go shaking her head

minuts went by. Hinata getting more exited. she was so exited that she could hardly contain herself. more went by, people started getting worried. all except Hinata. a half hour went by, then another, then another. it was ten now

"when is he getting here?" Naruto asked

Hinata gave him a sharp glare

another hour went buy, then another.

"that's it, I'm heading home" Neji said "ill just say hi tomorrow"

"me to" Ten-ten said followed by Shikamaru

in the next hour nearly everyone had left, it was just Naruto

"its OK Hinata , he will be here"

She looked up at him, and he hugged her

"it's OK Naruto, go home"

"no i couldnt do that"

"its OK, i know your tired, i can see it. ill just call you tomorrow"

He gave her a look saying he didn't want to go, but he knew she wasn't going to let him stay

"ok, ill see you both tomorrow" and with those words Naruto left

a few minuts went by

"Tsume..."

"go, i know you want to, just don't stay to long, go home in a little while"

"OK"

Hinata ran to the village gates. she arrived hoping to see him walking in. but all that she was was darkness. Hinata stood at the gates for a while

"where is he, mabe just late. come home Kiba, come home" she begged

hours went buy slower then they had ever gone, but still she wait.

"Hinata" Tsume said from behind her

Hinata not looking away from the gates

"lets go home"

"no, just a little while longer" she pleaded

"OK" Tsume said and waited with her

a while they wait for the one they cared about

Hinata dropped her head as Tsume put her arm around Hinata's shoulder, and the two walked home

* * *

yes im sorry for torturing them yet again in this chapter, just when you thought that they would be together, i snatch it away, MWAHAHAHAHA

some new questions you might ask

where is Kiba

could somthing have happened to him

where did all the sake go

and where the hell is lee in all my storys


	8. the Months go by again

Another chapter...woohoo, just didn't feel this one, ma-be its just me, or ma-be its that i have to many story's up right now

* * *

--

Hinata runs down the street of Konoha, wanting to get to the Inuzuka's house as fast as possible. She bumps into people and apologizes , but never stops. A smile appears across her face when the house enters her sight. She runs past the guard dog's and down to here house

"KIBA" she yells as she bursts into the house

Hana stares at her from the couch with a depressed look

"Hinata..." Hana speaks softly

"What, where is he?, KIBA, KIBA" she yells as she runs up into his room, but its empty

"Hinata, come down here" Hana says

Hinata runs down the stairs, "what , where is he? is he out?"

"no Hinata...he never came home"

"no , no, he said he would be home yesterday, your joking , where is he Hana?"

"I'm not lieing, he never came home"

A frown appears on her face, and she sits down next to Hana

"its ok Hinata, he will be OK, he will" Hana says hugging Hinata

"i know, he is strong, he is, but what could be taking him?"

"i dont know Hinata, we just have to wait for him"

Hinata walks home, disappointed, she was looking forward to see Kiba

"could he have gotten the date wrong? maybe he thought there was more days in the month or something" she thought

"HINATA, HINATA"

Hinata turns around to see Naruto running at her. A sad look swept across her face

"HINATA, HINATA" he yells again

This is the first time that Naruto has actually gotten on Hinata's nerves

"Hinata, hi" he says after getting to her

"Hi Naruto..."

"so where is Kiba"

"i have everything planed, we are going to go to the river and swim, then get some ramen, and Train together-" he started

Hinata was becoming mad, Naruto was hurting her , and he didn't even know it

"then were going to get some more ramen, then were going to FIGHT, you know that he has gotten stronger right, well-" he continues

Hinata's anger was rising "doesn't he think that if Kiba was here, then he would be hanging with me now?" she askes herself

"the battle between us will be awesome, were going to get to be best friends again, hanging out all the time, eating ramen were Go-" he starts

"NARUTO, SHUT UP" she yells

Naruto was stunned

"H-Hinata?" he asks

"he never came home Naruto, he's not here" she says and runs off with her hands in her eyes stopping the tears

"Hinata..." Naruto says before walking off

Hinata ran and ran, and it was minuets before she stopped. Hinata looked up and found at the restaurant that her friends went to so she wasn't surprised when she saw her friends there

"HINATA, HINATA, OVER HERE" Sakura yells

"hey Sakura, Ino, Tenten" Hinata greets

"so, where is he" Ino asks

"..."

The table went silent, as they all knew what had happened by her non existnt response

"well, he'll show up soon Hinata" Tenten says

"yeah...i know, well, im going home , see you all later" Hinata says and starts walking off

"by Hinata" they all say softly

Hinata plops herself on her soft bed and sighs

"what could be taking him?" she asks herself

"dog boy didnt show did he?" Hanabi asks

"you could always move on to the NEXT boy right?"

"no, Naruto was nice for a while, but he just wasnt what i was looking for"

"and dog boy is?"

"he has always been what i was looking for, i just couldn't see it , until now"

"well atleast you know"

"what?" Hinata askes curiously

"YOU might have been blind Hinata, but not everyone else was"

"like who? you?"

"...yes as a mater of fact"

"you knew, and didn't tell me?"

"o god i tried, i tried like every day, but you just didn't listen, you just had Naruto on the brain"

"who else knew?"

"well, i think your friends all did, and i think Neji might have had a clue"

"NEJI?"

"yea, but he always said "she needs to find this out on her own, we cant interfere", and things like that

"just like him"

"yeah, well dinner is ready, come eat"

"in a little while, for now , sleep"

3 months later

Things have been bad for Hinata, Kiba still hasnt come home. Hinata sits on her bed, looking out the window. before her was a tree branch, almost touching her window. Kiba was always perched on the branch, talking to Hinata at night, when she needed someone to talk to about Naruto trouble's, or if either were just not sleepy

"i miss him..." she sighs "always there for me, but never asking for anything in return"

Hinata walks to Kiba's house, the Inuzuka's. This has become daily for her, she fell in love with there house. Just because it smelled like Dog, fur, and fresh meat. she loved the scent, it was Kiba's scent

Hinata arrived at the door, and froze, something was wrong. Every time she she arrived at the Inuzuka's house, she would either hear someone inviting her in even before she knocked, or Kuromaru would welcome her, but today nothing.

Hinata slowly enterd the house, making little noise. She found out why she didnt get a greeting. On the couch was Tsume, and Hana, crying. It was a bad sign, usually they didnt show how much they were hurting, but Hinata guessed that it finally got to them. Hinata turned to leave

"Hinata?" Tsume asked

"Yeah, its me" she said entering the house

"I'm sorry, we usually arnt like this, but ...its been so long now, im starting to worry" Tsume told her

"yeah, i know, but...ill be on my way" Hinata said turning to leave again

"wait, you...need to see something"

Hinata looked confused.

"follow me" she said as she lead Hinata upstairs

They arrived at Kiba's room, and they entered, it was...clean

A smile broke on Hinata's face, she had known Kiba so long, but not once was his room 'clean'

"we cleaned it, as a gift for Kiba when he gets back" Hana said from behind them

"Over here Hinata" Tsume said

they walked over to Kiba's dresser, and Tsume looked down. There lay a book. Hinata looked at it, it was a brown book it had the Inuzuka birth marks on it, in between them was a paw print, and in the paw print was the symbol meaning Inu

"a book?" Hinata asked

Tsume smiled

"yes, but...not just a book, open it Hinata"

"um...ok" she said

Hinata opened the cover of the book, and read

THE DIARY OF INUZUKA KIBA

Hinata dropped the diary back on the dresser

"no no, i couldnt" Hinata said looking up at Tsume

"go ahead Hinata, you need to" Hana said from the door

"ill leave you alone Hinata" Tsume said exiting the room, and closing the door

It took Hinata almost ten minuets to get up the courage to pick it up and read it

"ok, here we go" she said opening the book again

THE DIARY OF INUZUKA KIBA

the following is a writtin document of my life, DO NOT READ

Hinata flipped the page

LAW'S OF THE INUZUKA

5) always obey the pack leader

4) do not harm your familiar, and protect it

3) never let the inu jutsu be learned by anyone

2) protect your team

1) protect your mate with all your heart and strength

Hinata smiled at these, they defined Kiba in every way, exept, maybe number five. she flipped a few pages ahead and started reading

dear diary

i realized what it was now, i know what this feeling i get around her is, its love. pure love, i love Hinata. im glad that i finally realize it but...i also realize that she loves Naruto, but how can she love him, she barley knows him. she watches him, but i watch her. i have started reading romance novels to understand more, there interesting. and they explain a lot, but none fit my situation, not even close. I'm starting to wonder if i will ever be able to be with her. she doesn't even notice me, well, not in the way i want. she likes me as a brother, as a team mate ,...but i want more. how come she cant realize me? we have so many things in common. we both like jumping from tree to tree just to feel the wind in our faces, we both like long walks leading nowhere. we both love to just stare at the stars at night. we do these together, but she still doesn't notice me. ill just have to hope that one day she recognises me in the way i want her to, in the way...that i see her every day

Tear's filled Hinata's eye's

"he love's me?" sh

said "he has always love'd me..., "

she flipped pages ahead and began reading agian

dear diary

She still hasn't noticed me, i even asked her out, but i don't think she got it, she just said not now Kiba, we can eat later. She was watching Naruto, i should have guessed that she wouldn't want to go then, but...i had to try right? i hope she stops looking at him, and looks at me for a change. i thought i had her last week. We were training, and i knocked her down, and i ran over to her. i triped and landed almost on her, our faces were so close, i even started to blush. i felt my self getting closer to her, so close, her lips only an inch away. and then she ased if i was alright. then i noticed that she wasnt blushing, or even stuttering. it was clear that she had no intrest in me. it hurt alot. but i cant blame her can i?, i could never blame her, its all Naruto's fault. i hate him, i hate Naruto Uzamaki

"so thats why he hate's Naruto" she said as she turned the page and began to read again

dear diary

today, i felt my heart break, literally. yesterday was the chunin exam's. i was beat by Naruto. i woke up and i saw something i never wanted to see, it was Hinata, in a coma. IN A FUCKING COMA. it's all Naruto's fualt, i saw the video. how he cheared her on, what FUCKING RETARD, i know she is strong, but i knew she couldn't beat Neji. people say i should be prowd of her, they say that she did well. NO, I WILL NEVER SAY THAT. i will never push her to fight a battle that she cant win. i tryed to tell her that, but NARUTO, he told her to go for it, and look what happened, she almost died. i watched her for almost a day, just her sleeping. then she woke up, and i was so glad, untill the first word out of her mouth was "Naruto?" . yes Naruto, the one responsible for this. she asked if Naruto was there, she asked if Naruto watched her in the fight. my heart broke there. it seems like i will never have a chance with her

Hinata stopped reading. she didnt want to keep reading, she didn't want to read how she broke his heart over and over. She new that pain all to well. But she was doing it to Kiba, all these years

* * *

yeah, i didnt really 'feel' that chapter, but o well.


	9. Plan

Sorry for long update...that's all iv got...

Disclaimer- i do not own Naruto, my story's are much better anywheys

* * *

yawn

Tsume rubs her eyes, as she awakes. She glances over to the clock 2:30 pm.

"Awake early again" She says

She looks to her side and finds Kuromaru curled up next to her. Since her husband died Kuromaru liked to sleep in the empty space. She groggily swings her feet of the bed and stands up. She walks out of her room, and into the kitchen to find Hana making breakfast.

"hey mom" Hana says

"hey...How can you get up this early?"

" i don't know. Want some breakfast?"

"sure. But ill be right back..." Tsume says with a sad look in her eyes

"OK..." Hana says knowing where she is going

Tsume walks up the stairs, and stops next to a door. Kiba's room. It has been a ritual since Kiba never came back. It makes her feel a little better just being in there, even if she leaves with tears on her face.

Tsume opens the door slightly ready to walk in but stops. There in the bed...lays Hinata. Asleep. With Kiba's diary in her hands. A tear makes its way down Tsume's eye. She and Hana weren't the only ones who were suffering. Tsume makes her way to Hinata, and covers her with a blanket. She turns to leave, but stops, and picks up the diary. She had said she would never read it, but she was curious. She looks at the page and realizes its different then the others. Tsume sits down next to Hinata, and closes her eyes for a second, and reads

To Protect and Love

I promise to Protect Hinata. No mater the consequences, or difficulty, or personal outcome, and no mater what the chances, what ever they may be. I will not except fault, or failure for this.

I promise to Love Hinata. No mater if she returns my feelings, no mater how hard it will get if she doesn't. To love her indefinitely, with out wavering. No mater if there is no personal gain. No mater if it puts me in danger

Tsume smiles at this. Its just like Kiba to make his own rules. She slides the book back into Hinata's hand, and Hinata clings to it. Tsume leaves and shuts the door, and walks back down stairs. This time with out tears.

"foods ready" Hana says

"whats wrong?"

"Hinata's in Kiba's room..."

"what?!"

"yeah, she fell asleep reading Kiba's diary."

"how sad."

Hinata walks down stairs, embarrassed that she fell asleep.

"hey Hinata" Tsume and Hana greet

"I'm sorry, i fell asleep. ill leave..."

"no no, come sit down, eat." Tsume said

"o...OK. Thank you"

"fell asleep reading?"

"...yeah" Hinata says blushing

"anything good?"

"yeah" she says blushing further "so whats for lunch"

--

"Wake up" The voice said

agh...

"i said wake up"

"what do you want with me?" the man said

"your strong. You will join us"

The man spit in his eyes

"you resist now, but no one can for long." he said plunging a kunai into the mans gut slowly

The man cringed, but did not yell, or scream

"what an iron will you have, but like i said, no one lasts long."

"your dead"

"pardon?"

"your dead. Suaske killed you"

"an easy illusion. I had such high hopes for Suaske, but he just didn't have what it takes. It was easy to kill him later"

"you killed him?!"

"yes. He knew what i could really do"

"how could you?"

"easily"

"but...he"

"what?"

"he is your younger brother!!"

"yes, he is. But like the rest of my clan, he was to weak" Itachi said

The man started laughing

"whats so funny?"

"he might not have been able to kill you, but it was not with out price"

Itachi's blood boiled

"he killed almost all of the Akatsuki. Kakashi killed Kisame, Guy killed Kakuzu, and Lee used the seventh gate to kill Hiden after Hiden killed Guy. And Suaske killed Konan, Sasori, and even all six of Pain's body's. All that's left is you, Zetsu, and Mandara.

"hehe..."

"whats so funny?"

"Mandara i dead"

"what?!"

"yes. I killed him. i wanted to be leader. and..."

"what?"

"and to test my ability's"

"isn't it always. But still, you cant destroy Konoha with just the two of you"

"we don't plan to"

"what?"

"like i said, we will convert you, you will aid us, like it or not"

"never...i will never help you"

"yes you will. Kiba Inuzuka"

* * *

OK, a few things. Yes i know this chapter was unbelievably short. Much to shot to satisfy you compared to how long you waited. I realize this, and am sorry. I reviewed this chapter a lot. I wanted to add something to the chapter, But my mind was drawing a blank. I could have waited longer to post this chapter, to try to add more things. But I was afraid that i would never be able to add things to it. So this is what you get. Final thing. Many, MANY, MANY!! , people tell me that my grammar is horrible. I get it, I really do. I failed my English class. In fact i failed every English class i have ever taken. I'm just not good at spelling and things. Im getting better, but still. BACK TO THE POINT. I'm looking for a Beta Reader "shudders, gasps, and shrieks of terror are herd" This was i can get suggestions and fixes in spelling etc. BEFORE i post the chapters. So , if you want to be my Beta Reader. Then just say so. And please, only ask if you 1) Have your own stories, 2) Know how to spell them , and don't get told that your a bad speller yourself. and 3) Not only have a creative mind, but an open one. You must be able to put aside some of the things in the Naruto show. I have been told many many times that Kiba and Hinata could not be as strong as they are, Kiba could never beat Naruto, Naruto isnt as stupid as i make him look (doubt it) , that jutsu dosnt exist, or that jutsu is imposible ( yes i have had somone say that to me) , or even that i torture my characters way to much...ok yes i do, BUT THATS NOT THE POINT. So if u want to be a beta reader, just say so XD


End file.
